


Morgan's Truth

by Lunas_paradox



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst, F/M, Female My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, NO DEATHS, bad end morgan, female Grima, male grima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 06:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14514609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunas_paradox/pseuds/Lunas_paradox
Summary: When Morgan was called to another world he received hope again but only to fall into the despair once again. Maybe he was not destined to have a happy ending.





	Morgan's Truth

**_Morgan's Truth_ **

He felt a very weird feeling as he was suddenly pulled in by a greater force in a portal connecting to someplace. He first felt panic overcome him but then when he saw only white light around him he wondered if the gods had finally shown mercy on him and sent him to the heaven. His monster laughed in his head, ' _There is no ways we are going to heaven.'_ He snided snickering and he felt familiar hatred rising in his heart. He hated it for being so truthful for making him unable to even for a sec to look away, to live in a blissful lie. He so hated it. And the worst part it kind of sounded like his mother, no that was not his mother anymore, Grima that's right the fell dragon that was what that body was now. Years later and finally he was able to understand, accept that  _that thing_ was not his mother, she could never have been, she would have never done such horrible things, never would have said him to do such horrible things. That was Grima, both body and soul was now of that wretched dragon. But even after accepting the truth he still couldn't stop listening to her. He had proven true to his wretched blood, he had become a grimelal too, willingly. How he hated himself, how he would always hate himself for that.

The white light was slowly fading and some kind of ancient altar was appearing and he could see figures of some people around it. He squinted his eyes trying to make them out, trying to recognize them. He closed his eyes as he felt some kind of powerful push and then poof he was standing in front of a person wearing a golden robe which eerily looked similar to his mothers, actually the person themselves reminded him of his mother a lot. If it was not for the fact that their face, built and every physical aspect was different he might have started crying and hugging the person. They smiled kind of warm and welcoming, it kind of reminded him of his father, the valiant king of Ylisse and Naga's son. The smile he wore when he recruited people for his cause. Without thinking he felt calmer and more trustful around them. The robbed person offered their hand and in a smooth but experienced voice said.

"Hello, I am the summoner of this world, Kingdom of Askr. You a brave hero has been called upon to help our cause, to help us save our kingdom. Do you wish to join us?" His voice was soothing and so blissful that without even doubting for a sec, he took his hand and agreed smiling wide and then a blonde girl, holding a silver lance bounded to him and excitedly asked him about himself and for the first time in years he felt his excitement coming back.

He grinned wide and boastfully introduced himself, "I am Morgan, son of the genius taction Robin!" He said it so proudly that his heart hurt in happiness, after so many years he could say it so cheerfully, so pridefully to someone. The people eyes widen and flickered in recognization and at that Morgan at once realized if he,  _someone like him,_ was called to this world as a hero then his mother would definitely be here.

"Is my mother here by any chance?" He asked calmly but on the inside, his heart was thumping as he prayed to every god and especially naga that they would mercy him this and just let him once, just once, again see his mother. It seemed they did mercy on him as all of them excitedly nodded and then the girl took his hand and started pulling.

"Come on I will take you to her." She said grinning quite excited, almost as excited as him. He smiled back gratefully.

"Thank you um.." He finally realized he had not gotten any of their names. They seem to notice this too and then chuckling introduced themselves as they walked back to their castle. The blue haired was the prince Alfonse, the blonde girl was Princess Sharena and the redhead Anna was Anna but of this world and their commander. He was slightly surprised to see an Anna as something else other than mercenary, but with some talk he realised quickly on the inside she was the same money loving sister as her all other sisters. Which made him slightly relieved. He silently chuckled at that.

They reached and the princess loudly in front of all kinds of people called out for his mother, and his heart thumped in both excitement and fear. And the monster reared his head,  _'What is she was actually Grima, what if she hates you after knowing who you are, what if she is disappointed you?'_ The last one hurt a lot, just the thought of his mother to be disappointed in him made his heart lurch deep into the dark abyss of his. He shook his head and tried to bring out the once lost positivity he used to be famous for.  _'This is the mother I know she would never do any of that.'_ Still, his heart was thumping loud and finally, after what seemed like ages a person called back. And that voice, just hearing that voice was enough to bring him to tears.

"Yes, Shareena?" She called out from somewhere on the inside, he stifled silently as he tried to find her but to his disappointment, he couldn't locate her silhouette anywhere. He still felt so happy that voice just like the one he always loved, just like the one he always heard in his dreams. Finally, he could hear it again. He won't mind being thrown in hell anymore.

"I have a wonderful surprise for you." She giggled as she replied.

"Ok. I'll be there in a min." The woman called out obviously confused but the same old gentle one who went along with all of her friend's whims. He loved that part of her and he wished how he could have had that then maybe he would not have made that terrible mistake at that time. He heard some shuffling and the summoner went in front of him and called out,

"Everyone," He asked for their attention calm but authoritative, just like her again, "We have a new hero today. Let's welcome him." As he announced Robin had finally appeared and instantly their eyes met and he felt frozen. And his first thought was would she recognize him? He had changed his appearance as Grima didn't like seeing his striking resemblance to the late Chrom. It hated seeing his hair which belonged to only Naga's sons. On its order, he had turned his hair purple just like his eyes.

He stopped breathing as they stared at each other. It almost seemed like time had stopped and then the spell broke as a deep voice called out his name.

"Morgan?" Chrom, his father asked surprised and he had to gulp hard as tears started forming in the corner of his eyes. It cant be father, his father was alive, and smiling and calling him out once again. He must have actually done something good in his pitiful life to have deserved such a gift. But then another feminine serious voice called his name too and he actually cried this time, this was definitely a miracle. If he was sleeping please let him sleep forever.

"Morgan? Is that really you?" He understood Lucina's question but he was frozen too overcome with happiness that he couldn't even move a muscle save for crying and then finally the one thing he had wished every single waking moment of his pitiful life. He finally felt her warm again. Robin threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight. He chocked no longer able to hold his tears and they feel freely on her purple coat. That coat oh how he so wished to see it again, the smell, the aged smell of papers, ink and a sweet one all mixed in, his favourite smell. Oh how much he wished to smell that again.

A big warm hand came and ruffled his hair and he just buried his head fully giving in he didn't care anymore what happened to him this was more than enough for him. Lucina stood on their side smiling warmly and then their father grinningly pulled them all in a family hug and the three laughed. And Morgan had never heard more beautiful voice ever. From somewhere he could hear people chattering, saying something to each other, explanations and such but he listened to none. Right now he forgot about everything even himself and just enjoyed the warmth of his family.  _'The warmth you don't deserve.'_  He even ignored his monster he could care less. Only the warmth mattered.

But they separated and the loss felt too heavy but his mother had pulled him back and stared into his eyes, smiling that gently motherly smile which made his heart clench and tears flowed more. She wiped them away and gently said,

"Morgan its ok. We all are again together." Oh, she understood him so well it was a pain, a wonderful pain. He felt his throat constricting and the tears flowed fast she, finally she had called his name and he promised that from now no matter what happened he was going to protect this.

He didn't deserve all this but he would be damned to let it go once again.

* * *

After few months he had finally gotten used to Askr and all the people around. The weirdest thing getting used to was meeting the male version of his mother and the female version of himself but now he saw them as his uncle and sister so it had become easier. It seemed Lucina did the same but unlike him, she didn't outright call him uncle or her sis. Well calling them Robin and Morgan was way too weird for him and it didn't seem they minded instead it seemed they were quite happy to be called that. He got along well with his now second sister. She was just like him, well that was kinda expected but one thing was different she didn't remember anything about her past but she remembered the future she had gone to and helped her father and others save. It made him realize that she unlike him was from another timeline the time where she had not made the choice he had made and hearing that had given him some kind of peace. He hoped that he himself had one timeline where he also had made the right choice.

According to his family and friends, it seemed he had and he was never more glad to know about the future. They had asked if he remembered their time but he feigned his amnesia which he seemed to have in that timeline. They all seemed disappointed but he didn't care he would never tell them the truth. They all will forever hate him if he did that.

* * *

But then one day the heroes from the arena had returned home battered tired but on a look at them and he felt his heart stop. Grima, Grima it was Grima. Why? Why? Why? Why? No no, it cant be he had finally found peace, not again, never again. He seemed to have started shaking without noticing but his family noticed and they immediately stood in front of him protective, glaring at him in warning. He had failed to notice that this grima was his (self-proclaimed)uncle not his mother.

"Morgan it's ok, he will never do anything. I won't let him lay a single hand on you." His mother told him soft, protective and assuring. The voice of a mother lioness and he instantly felt calm and safety enveloping him even though his mind raced he just couldn't feel any danger anymore. He also noticed that his father and sister with hands on their falchion silently promising that too. And he felt like a child again being protected by them but this time instead of feeling annoyance he felt thankfulness.

Grima glared back but he looked confused as their eyes meet and he finally could see that this Grima was not  _it_ and he felt relief flooding him. As his body relaxed instantly his family's relaxed too but they still remained protective. But then his mind started thinking for another reason, if his master was his mother Grima then his uncle's Grima would be; His mind made the connections and he immediately searched for his sis. In front of her uncle and the Christmas outfit wearing Chrom stood same way protective but they seemed more fierce. Almost as if one move and they were ready to fight him to death. That gave him slightly relief that she was being protected. He then looked at her and to not his surprise actually she just remained confused but still slightly diligent and their eyes meet and he understood the silent question

'Why was everyone so scared?' He slightly wondered too and then remembered his mother words. In his world also no matter how much mentally torturing it was  _it_  had never laid a hand on him. So he also didn't understand and that made him think maybe in one world Grima had hurt him and her in some way. And that made him slightly shudder but he shrugged at her. Trying to not give anything away, even though it had been few months he had grown quite protective of her. Maybe it was because she still had that innocence he had lost years ago or maybe it was simply his brotherly instincts. Maybe it was both. No matter what he had vowed to protect her too and his uncle too.

The tension though dissolved as summoner came and gave meaningful glances to all of them. They all started calming down and Grima looked away clicking tongue glaring at a wall.

After that day he made sure to always stand between sis and Grima. He was not going to let it corrupt anyone ever again. One victim, him was more than enough.

* * *

"Everyone," The summoner called their attention again but this time they all seemed tense and warry and they kept glancing at their family's side. He had a very bad feeling.

"As you know a new Legendary hero has arrived and I was able to call them in our world but," that but was the worst but ever, the suspense was making his blood rush, his heart thumping in anxiety and he without noticing had tensed up everywhere. His family had tensed up slightly too as the summoner was looking at them with pity in their eyes.

"I am sorry. It seems just like Robin. Grima also had two different genders." And his heart stopped as the words registered in his brain. His monster laughed in his mind and he felt his finally repairing heart dying again. Ah! Really he never was going to get his happy ending, was he?

A woman came flowing in surrounded by that purple dreaded aura, smirking she looked down on all of them as she located his mother, her smirk widen but her mother glared back tightly holding her tome. Chrom and Lucina though moved forward and like last time stood protectively in front of her, hands tightly holding their falchions. He should do the same thing but he was frozen it the place. Every muscle of his refusing his command and he felt that absolute control of  _it_ surging through his body again. He hated it but he was a coward nothing like his parents or sister, he couldn't fight it. He never could.

Their eyes met finally and she smirked wide. "Oh!" Her deep voice said and he was falling into the abyss again.

* * *

They stood in the hall again, he surrounded with his family but again his eyes involuntarily went to  _it no her._ And then his mother asked him what was wrong as without noticing he had tensed up again and he was going to open his mouth just to remove it all just to finally confess his sins and get the cleansing he so wished for, desperately. But she was one step ahead of him like always, she put her index on her lips and smirked and he got the silent order.

And like always he obeyed. A good son he was.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N- Omg! I have fallen in Fe hell especially FeA. The only game I have played fully till now. I have started fates but it's only halfway done. But FeA was too amazing so I had downloaded FeH anything to get more of my beloved F!Chrobin family. Yes, I ship them too much actually. And after I had started playing I saw the headcanon in the fandom about how Morgan maybe from the DLC future past and cue my writing impulse overflowing and I wrote this fic full in one shot. Not the best one indeed but its a start and you can dan bet I'm writing more for FE fandom. It has too many otps of mine.
> 
> I am not a big fan of angst, I have always loved good endings but this one was too sweet to not write. I just love my blueberry son and writing him agnostic is way more fun than I imagined. I also maybe you noticed made sure to not mention any gender or name for the summoner because everyone has their own image of summoner so I wanted to let everyone just imagine them as theirs. The other is I didn't make any pairing for Male Robin. I actually slightly ship him with Cordelia and Tiki but since this fic is all about the whole Grima and Naga drama I decided keeping only Chrom and Robin and Lucina was enough and obviously slightly Askr noble because well they need to be there. So you are free to imagine him with any girl you ship him with. And I know I changed some game elements but they are just my own interpretations of the game world you are free to interpret it however you like.
> 
> Well, that's that hope you like this fic and look forward to my other Fe fics which will come well, someday. Hehe.
> 
> Thank you for reading this and like always if you like it leave Kudos and/or comments.
> 
> Xoxoxo, Luna.


End file.
